Kamen Rider Fourze: Blade of the Snake
by Taiski
Summary: A new threat arises and it's up to the Kamen Rider Club to stop it. But they're going to need help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tai: "Little known fact, I'm a Kamen Rider fan."**_

_**Aka: "No way!" *Sarcasm***_

_**Tai: *Punches Aka in the face***_

_**Aka: *Passes out on the ground***_

_**Tai: "Thanks to Pikatwig for helping me with the characters."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Kamen Rider. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

_Kamen Rider Fourze: Blade of the Snake_

Gentaro and Yuki ran to school per usual. What the two didn't notice, however, was a strange inhuman creature watching them from atop the school building. The figure jumped off the roof and landed behind the school, no one noticing it at all.

"I still don't get you two," Kengo said. Gentaro laughed. "If you can't start your day with some excitement, than how can you start it?" Yuki nodded in agreement. A female student screamed. Turning, Gentaro, Yuki and Kengo saw a large cart with boxes on it rolling out of control. The girl who screamed was one of the three students moving it before it went out of control.

"Get out-of-the-way!" one of the male students said. Gentaro was about stop the cart before it hit someone. And he was needed to for the buggy was heading towards a group of first years. But, before he could get near them, another person stepped in front of the cart and stopped it with his left hand.

The figure was a 17 year boy wearing a black hoodie jacket with cyan flame designs on the sleeves across the arms and back over a red shirt, sandblasted blue jeans, white running shoes, and a tan felt cowboy hat. He had a dark duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He had piercing blue eyes and his hair was dark and pulled behind his head, say for a stray lock in front of his face that was dyed snow-white.

"Are you ok?" he asked the first years behind him. They nodded slowly, the girls blushing. The students who were originally pushing the cart came and took it away. The other students were crowding the new guy, asking him different questions and what not. Gentaro and Yuki were two of these students.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Gentaro said. "And you are?" the new guy asked. Gentaro smiled. "I'm Gentaro Kisaragi, the man who'll befriend everyone at this school!" The new guy stared at Gentaro for a second. Than he laughed. Gentaro and Yuki were confused by this. "What's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," the new guy said, "I'm Mizo Reikon, pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand, but the bell rang. Gentaro, Yuki and the other students turned when it did, and when they looked back, Mizo had disappeared. They were confused, but then realized they'd be late to class if they didn't hurry, so they made their way to the school building.

_[Elsewhere]_

_Five figures enter a dark unused classroom. One was tall and built like a tank. Its four eyes glowed a pale purple under its large horn. The second was shorter than all the others, with glowing orange eyes and large ears. The third figure was not as built as the first, but was still large. A single green eye rested on the left side of its face. The fourth figure was very feminine, with a crown of some kind atop its head, yellow eyes and something resembling a cape over its shoulders. And the fifth figure had red eyes, a long tail, and a fin on its head and each shoulder._

_The feminine figure said something in a nonhuman language, she sounded like she wanted something done immediately. The largest figure bowed before beginning to leave the room. The one-eyed figure stopped him. He said something resembling an argument, which the long-eared figure agreed with. The big figure and the feminine figure started to argue with the long-eared figure and the one-eyed figured. It looked like a fight was about to break out among the group, until the finned figure snapped his fingers. The room fell quiet._

_The last figure, obviously the one in charge, glanced at his comrades. None of them met his gaze. The red eyes looked out the window at the new moon. A flash of twisted pride shined. "Gather," the finned figure said in a calculating voice, "Now." the other figures nodded or bowed before exiting the room, say for the feminine figure, who stayed with the leader. "Soon." he whispered._

* * *

_**Tai: "And that was the pilot chapter."**_

_**Aka: "The suspense is getting to me."**_

_**Tai: "Let me know what you think. Any criticism or advice is welcome."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tai: "Ok, let's go!"**_

_**Mizo: "So, what am I doing here again?"**_

_**Tai: "I need you to read the disclaimer."**_

_**Mizo: "The what?"**_

_**Tai: *Face palms* "Oh, for crying out loud! Just read this!"**_

_**Mizo: *Takes paper* "…Oooh…Got it."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Kamen Rider. Taiski owns his Oc and this story's plot.**

* * *

_Kamen Rider Fourze: Blade of the Snake_

Gentaro, Yuki and Kengo entered the Rabbit Hatch. The other members of the Kamen Rider Club were already there. Gentaro smiled at his friends as he made his way to the table.

"Did you guys hear about that guy who saved the first years?" JK asked. Yuki nodded. "We saw it," she exclaimed, "it was awesome!" Kengo watched as his friends talked about guy who saved the first years. But, something started to chew at the back of his head.

"What was he even doing here?" Ryusei asked. The question filled the room, but Gentaro's carefree personality paid it no mind. "He helped those first years," he said, "So, I'm gonna make him my friend." As always, Gentaro had a pretty one tracked mind.

"Gentaro, we don't even know if he's still at the school," Kengo pointed out, "he didn't look like a student." Gentaro realized this, and frowned. Then JK stood up. "I could look around, see where he's heading," he said. Gentaro and Yuki beamed with their childish excitement re-lit. The Kamen Rider Club exited the Rabbit Hatch to find this new visitor.

_[Elsewhere]_

Mizo walked behind the school building, faint smirk on his face and his eyes over shadowed by his hat. The sound of pressurized air being forced out of an enclosed spot caught his attention.

"Good to see you," he said, "happen to find any clues?" Who or whatever he was talking to spoke in an incoherent language, but Mizo was still able to understand it. The answer he got was not good, for he sighed while placing his hand over his eyes.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. What he was talking to nodded. Mizo gave a devilish smirk. "Very good," he said, "What is it, aibou?" Mizo followed his unknown friend into the gym. When they got there, Mizo's gaze swept the room. Nothing out of the ordinary… Then he spotted what his partner wanted to show him.

Kneeling to get a better look at the glass, Mizo saw that the windows where intact. "They tried to cover up their trail," he thought out loud, "but they didn't do that good a job." Mizo's partner asked him something, which Mizo made a face in response.

"We can handle this," he said, "no need to get help. Besides, who here could help us?" Mizo stood, shard of glass in hand, and left the gym. His partner sighed before following.

_[Elsewhere (Again)]_

"Have you found anything?" Gentaro asked when the Kamen Rider Club regrouped in the schoolyard. "Maybe he left?" Tomoko murmured quietly. Ryusei took a deep breath, then saw a student with dyed blonde hair tied in long pony-tails head towards the football field. And he hadn't seen her around the school before.

"What's wrong Ryusei?" Mio asked. Soon the club was looking in the direction of the football field. "Who's she?" Kengo asked. "I haven't seen her around before," JK said, "maybe she's new?" The club was about to continue their search for Mizo, when they heard a scream. Coming from the football field.

"Gentaro, Ryusei," Kengo said. They both nodded before heading to the field. The others followed close behind. When they got there, they saw the blonde girl slowly approaching the other students. Her skin was entirely covered with tattoos that resembled stained glass.

"She didn't have those before, did she?" Yuki asked. Suddenly, the girl's body became like glass, morphed into a different shape and resulted in her taking the form of a stain glass monster. One that resembled a humanoid rabbit, but it wasn't cute. Not really. It was very creepy, maybe even scary.

"How'd she change into that?" Kengo asked, "She didn't use a Zodiarts Switch." Gentaro saw the monster was doing something. It broke off a bit of its shoulder, the shoulder repairing itself, and the shards in its hand transforming a weapon. It was a Tantō blade. It was going to attack the students!

"Let's go Ryusei!" Gentaro shouted. "Right!" Ryusei replied. Gentaro brought out his Fourze Driver and placed the device to his waist, causing a metallic band to come out from the side and wrap around to create a belt. Gentaro flipped the four switches on his belt, which caused an electronic voice to count down.

**3 2 1**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted before he pushed the Enter Lever on the side and raise his right arm in the air. Gentaro was engulfed in smoke from the driver and when the smoke faded, Gentaro had transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze.

At the same time, Ryusei brought out his Meteor Driver and placed the device to his waist, causing a metallic band to do the same thing as Gentaro's driver did. Ryusei pulled the Waiting Trigger back, causing a robotic voice to speak.

**Meteor, ready?**

"Henshin!" Ryusei pushed down on the blue and spherical Enter Lever and was engulfed in a blue light from the sky and when the light faded, Kamen Rider Meteor stood in his place.

"Uchū kitā!" Fourze shouted, which caught the monsters attention, "I'm Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's settle this one-on-one!" Meteor struck a fighting pose. "I'm Kamen Rider Meteor. Your fate is mine to decide!" The monster roared before charging the two Kamen Riders. The battle began.

From a distance, Mizo watched the scene play out, waiting to make his move. But it was possible he wouldn't need to. "Well, I certainly never expected this," he said, "but still, this doesn't prove anything." Mizo's partner said something, making Mizo glare at him. "They don't even know what they're fighting right now," he explained, "they won't be able to help us." Mizo's partner chuckled a little, much to his annoyance.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok, next chapter should have some action."**_

_**Aka: "Should being the key-"**_

_**Tai: "Squirt bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

_**Mizo: "What have I gotten myself into?"**_

_**Tai: "Also, this does take place after Ryusei's identity of Meteor is discovered by the club. It's kind of obvious really."**_

_Translations for those who need them:_

_Aibou=Partner_

_Henshin=Transform_

_Uch__ū__ kit__ā__=Space is here_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tai: "Back to the action!"**_

_**Aka: "Yay! Violence!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Kamen Rider. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

_Kamen Rider Fourze: Blade of the Snake_

Fourze jumped the stain glass rabbit thing, and punching it in the face. Meteor kicked the glass creature across the chest. The monster stumbled back and growled at the two heroes. The rabbit swung its sword at the two, who easily evaded the blade.

"Seems they can't break that glass thing," Shun said. Kengo had an idea. "Gentaro, use the Beat Switch and the Hammer Switch." Fourze nodded. "Alright, here we go," he said as he removed the Launcher Switch and the Radar Switch before placing the switches Kengo suggested into their respect spots. Fourze turned the Beat Switch on, a robot voice spoke.

**Beat On**

A speaker appeared on Fourze's right leg and began playing a deep bass, shaking the ground. The glass monster gripped its ears in pain, its body growing small cracks all over. Kengo saw this and called out to Fourze. "Now Gentaro!" Fourze nodded and activated the Hammer Switch. The robotic voice spoke again.

**Hammer On**

A large hammer appeared on Fourze's left arm. Meteor picked up on Kengo's plan. He activated the Jupiter Lever on the Meteor Galaxy. The device spoke when he did this.

**Jupiter Ready?**

Meteor touched the touch panel, telling the Galaxy he was ready. It spoke again once he did this.

**Ok, Jupiter!**

A hologram of the planet Jupiter appeared on Meteor's right hand, the Jupiter Hammer. Meteor and Fourze charged the glass monster and struck it at the same time, Fourze from above, Meteor from straight ahead. The impact forced the monster to stumble back.

"Not so tough, are yeah?" Fourze said. The glass rabbit growled, then spoke. However, the language it spoke in wasn't one any of the Kamen Rider Club could understand, it just sounded like gibberish. Tomoko felt a strange aura coming from the creature. Said creature roared, resulting in the cracks repairing, and slid its hand over the flat side of its sword blade. The blade glowed a dark orange. The blade became jagged and broken, like shards.

The monster swung the sword, sending thousands of shards at the two Kamen Riders. Sparks flew as the shards made contact. Both riders rocketed backwards, their weapons deactivating, leaving them on the ground in a broken state. The monster made a sound resembling laughter as it slowly approached the two defenseless Kamen Riders.

"Leave them alone!" Yuki yelled as she and the others ran between the monster and their friends. The monster stared at the sight before it. Then it laughed. The Kamen Rider Club glared angrily at the monster, unafraid. Well, JK was a little scared, but he wasn't going to let his friends get hurt, not if he could help it. The monster raised its blade to slash the Kamen Rider Club down. Then…

An UFO-like cobra creature tackled into the monster, sparks flying out of the impact site, causing it to stumble back. The cobra floated between the monster and the Rider Club. The sound of footsteps were heard, waking Fourze and Meteor. The whole club saw Mizo Reikon walking up to the cobra. He placed his duffel bag beside the club members.

The monster growled when it saw Mizo, readying its blade to strike. Mizo smirked devilishly as his right hand pulled out a white object. It looked like a handle to a sword with a blue circle in the center.

"Sagarc," he said in a serious tone. The UFO cobra flew to Mizo and placed itself on his waist, causing a metallic band to come out and wrap around to create a belt. "Henshin," Mizo said before inserting the object into the right side of the belt. a high-pitched voice spoke when he did this.

**Henshin**

Mizo's body became like glass, changed shape and shattered, revealing a new form. This form resembled a king chess piece incorporating a serpent and stained glass. The object he used to transform had also changed. It had a red rapier-like blade emerging from its end.

"He's-" Fourze started, "A Kamen Rider?" Meteor finished. "No way." Shun gasped. JK stared in shock. Yuki blinked before a smile slowly grew on her face. Tomoko saw a strange aura emit from Mizo, and that troubled her. "How can this be possible?" Kengo questioned, "I never saw that rider in dad's files."

"Now," the new Kamen Rider said, "prepare for your execution!" The monster charged Mizo and slashed its blade. Mizo blocked it with his own blade. He used that opportunity to grab the creature's neck and knee it in the chest. The monster lost hold of its blade. Mizo struck it over and over in the face with the but of his weapon. He let go of the monster so it could fall backward.

He then slashed the creature across the chest diagonally to the left. Then diagonally to the right. Then to left again. He kicked it in the face, grabbed its arm, picked it up, and dropped it on the ground hard. He jumped back and landed in front of the Kamen Rider Club.

"Time to end this," he said. He pulled out a white whistle with a blue snake on it. He inserted it into the UFO snake's mouth. The snake spoke in its high-pitched voice.

**Wake up!**

The snake played an eerie tune on the whistle. At the same time, Mizo positioned his blade in front of his face. He quickly turned the blade and the sky became dark with a red crescent moon. The Kamen Rider Club looked around in confusion.

Mizo then swung his weapon around, the blade becoming a whip of red light, to build momentum. He then pierced the monster in the chest. A strange bat shaped symbol appeared in the air, which Mizo jumped into.

He fell out the other side of the symbol, turned around, and pulled on his weapon. The monster was forcefully hung in the air by the whip. Mizo slid his hand down the line to his other hand. The monster cracked and exploded. An orb of light floated where the monster used to be, before flying off to somewhere else.

Mizo transformed back to his normal self. The UFO snake removed itself from his waist and flew over to his duffel bag. The little guy managed to pick up the bag and carried it to Mizo. "Thank you Sagarc," he said, "That's one down. And four to go." Mizo was about to leave, but Kengo stopped him.

"Do you want something kid?" Mizo asked. Kengo nodded. "Just, who are you?" he asked, "And where did you get the ability to become a Kamen Rider?" Mizo blinked. "What's a Kamen Rider?" he asked.

_[Meanwhile]_

The four figures saw the glowing orb enter the room. The big one looked relieved to see it. The one-eyed figure rolled its only good eye in annoyance. The other two didn't pay it much attention. The lead figure barked an order. It sounded bad, for the big figure tried to defend its fallen comrade.

It looked like another fight was about break out, but then, the lead figure's eyes changed from red to white. The other figures fell quiet and bowed. A deep and dangerous voice emerged from the lead figure. It spoke in plain English.

"My heralds," it spoke, "bickering amongst yourselves is pointless. Though one has fallen now does not require punishment. It merely means that the rest need to focus on the preparations." The voice took a deep breath. "The jewels are ready," it said, "find them and complete the ceremony. The new moon draws near…" The room fell quiet.

* * *

_**Tai: "And building on the suspense!"**_

_**Aka: "I just can't wait any longer! I need to know what's going on!"**_

_**Tai: "Calm yourself. If you guys have questions, fell free to ask. But I won't give spoilers away, ok now?"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
